Pájaro enjaulado
by Chio-sempai
Summary: Hinata Hyuga sabía que había logrado cambiar con el tiempo, que todo su esfuerzo por ser diferente valió la pena. Pero también sabia que no pudo haber logrado eso de no ser por él.


.

.

.

DISCLAIMER. Todos los derechos reservados, autor original Masashi Kishimoto. Obra hecha sin fines de lucro.

.

.

 ** _Pájaro enjaulado._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"No puedo parar de llorar. He intentado parar de pensar, pero no funciona. No esperas que estas cosas pasen. No puedes controlarlo, no puedes controlar nada. Todos estamos solos y todo lo que queremos es a alguien que, tú sabes, nos preste atención y que nos digan que somos hermosas y adorables, y que nos digan que quieren..." Skins._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Neji fue la primera persona que recuerdo me dijo que yo era alguien bonita . Él vio detrás de aquella persona tímida y pequeña a alguien lindo , no las cosas que mi padre me hacía crecer de mi misma.

-Adelante, Hinata-sama. Usted puede Hinata-sama.

Él podía seguir así por horas . Los miembros del clan veían con rostros serios cada golpe mal dado , cada postura mal ejecutada. Pero él no, él me veía con esperanzas de que pudiera cambiar ...de ser mejor.

Después , cuando murió su padre todo cambio entre nosotros . Ese día lo vi llorar frente a otro miembro de la rama secundaria . Nadie lo abrazo , nadie le dio un consuelo . Todos supusieron que él estaba bien pero yo sé que en el fondo sufría . Padre debió haberle dicho la verdad sobre tío Hizashi, no debió dejar que su corazón se llenará de odio , quién sabe, quizá también papá también creía que fue mi culpa .

Neji creció odiándome por haber sido yo , -directa o indirectamente- la causa de la muerte de su padre. Por qué si yo no hubiese estado ahí , si no hubiese nacido, no hubiesen tenido a nadie a quien atacar. Mi padre no hubiese matado a aquel embajador de la nube y su padre no hubiese tenido que morir en su lugar . Pero jamás ocurre lo que queremos ¿no es verdad?

Solía decir que un perdedor siempre será un perdedor . Solía decírmelo siempre , aunque años atrás se esforzó para que yo no creyera eso de mi . Él nació siendo un genio . Uno de los grandes . ¿No han notado cómo hay personas que sobresalen aún sin esforzarse ? Bueno él es de esos a quien no puedes evitar mirar queriendo ser como ellos.

Era tan lindo y dulce.

¿Cómo podía ser el chico que me ignora, la misma persona que yo solía conocer? .

Aquel día que peleamos sus ojos fríos me miraron , sus palmas me golpearon y su boca solo se abrió para herirme. Con cada palabra que él me dio , tenía más ganas de llorar. No había forma de ganar con él , yo lo salía . Yo sabía que él debió haber nacido antes . Yo sabía que quien debió morir aquel día fui yo .

Oh , de verdad lo intente . Lo golpe fuerte , busque aberturas , di patadas . Pero ... Estábamos en otro nivel . Neji dejó que me confiara para ganar , como siempre pasaba . No tubo contemplaciones para mi . Por mucho tiempo creí que lo mejor hubiese sido que me matase en ese instante.

Pasé muchos días en el hospital , los médicos Hyugas también fueron a verme . Algunas veces deseé que dijeran que ya no era más una candidata para seguir siendo ninja. Quizá pensaron que decírselo a mi padre era un insulto, quizá también temieron por su vida.

Supe que Naruto le había hecho una confontacion pública a Neji , estoy segura que Naruto no podía entender porque yo no odiaba a mi primo. Eran porque yo era la culpable de toda su ira , yo merecía esa rabia . Había sido por mi que se había hecho de esa manera . Mi cuerpo no resistió verlos pelear , mi corazón empezó a fallar , solo recuerdo la mirada preocupada de Kiba sobre mi , y una máscara ANBU antes de cerrar los ojos.

Después de aquello Neji cambio . Los encuentros entre nosotros fueron aumentando de a poco , era más común verlo en la mansión , supe que mi padre lo entrenaba. Me alegré tanto por él . La gente del Bouke estaba sorprendida, orgullosa, feliz.

Ni siquiera yo sé cuando volvimos a pelear juntos , a reír juntos , a caminar juntos . Cuando volvió a decirme palabras de aliento.

-Otra vez, Hinata-sama. - Y aunque seguía cayendo, volvía a levantarme . Y solo lo a intentar porque podía estar junto a él.

A Kiba le tomó mucho tiempo aceptarlo , no podía creer por completo que la misma persona que intentó matarme una vez de pronto estuviera preocupada por mi. A tal punto quizá de ser sobreprotector , creyó por mucho tiempo que era el deber que le habían encomendado a mi primo de dar su vida por mí lo que nos unía. Pero yo sé que había más , que los dos logramos perdonarnos.

Cuando Naruto volvió Neji hacia esfuerzos para que yo hablara con él , aunque nunca resultaron . Había dejado ya de ser una niña tartamuda y torpe , pero...siempe que Naruto estaba cerca esa faceta en mi regresaba, desesperandolo sin querer. Neji habló conmigo sobre eso , me dijo que debía demostrarle a Naruto quien en era yo en verdad porque él era una persona demasiado distraída y jamás lo vería si no hacía un esfuerzo por que él lo viera.

No hubo tiempo para eso , antes de siquiera saberlo la guerra azoto nuestro hogar. La guerra nos demostró que no podíamos ser niños por siempre , nos escupió en la cara. De pronto todo lo que fue importante para nosotros fue puesto a prueba y debíamos luchar por defenderlo.

Jamás pensé que perdería tanto en la guerra, jamás pensé que perdería tanto aquel día, jamás pensé que yo valiera tanto para él como para dar su vida por mí. Mi amado Neji se fue , decidió que un pájaro enjaulado dejaria de estar preso si podiaescoger su muerte .

Neji ¿estás segura que yo valía tu sacrificio ?

Le dijiste a Naruto debia protegerme , pero primo, tú debías ocupa ese papel. Naruto se quedo plasmado , no podía moverse. Óbito Uchiha dijo que así acabariamos todos, como tú. Naruto miró sus manos , miró a sus amigos y estoy segura que piensó en cómo iba a salvarnos a todos. Se siente atrapado como me sentía atras yo hace mucho tiempo , no podía dejar que él se hundiera , no podía dejar que tu sacrificio fuera en vano. Alcé mis manos tocando su rostro , haciendo que mire como nunca antes lo ha hecho y le digo muchas cosas con aquel coraje que siempre quisiste que yo pudiera tener, y hable con la voz segura con aquella que tú me obligaste a usar cuando estaba contigo.

Y sirve , porque toma mi mano tan fuerte como soñé. Y aún que quiero llorar no puedo derrumbarme , por que eso hubiera sido fallarte.

Ahora, veo tú tumba y aún no puedo creer que estés muerto, la tierra cubre tú ataúd , los girasoles están radianes . Pero tú no estás aquí ...y yo te necesito tanto.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
